1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suture management method and system and more particularly pertains to aiding a surgeon while tying knots in sutures during surgery in a manner to preclude suture tangling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of old suture handling methods and apparatuses of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, old suture handling methods and apparatuses of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of assisting a surgeon while manipulating sutures through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,476,115 to Graeff et al. discloses a ligating implement with ligature severing means. U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,616 to Johnson discloses a surgical suture-snagging method. U.S. Pat. No. 5,281,238 to Chin et al. discloses an endoscopic ligation instrument. U.S. Pat. No. 5,382,257 issued Jan. 17, 1995, to Lewis et al. discloses an implant assist apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 5,643,320 to Lower et al. discloses a soft tissue anchor and method. U.S. Pat. No. 5,681,333 to Burkhart et al. discloses a method and apparatus for arthroscopic rotator cuff repair utilizing bone tunnels for suture attachment. U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,950 to Fucci et al. discloses a pre-loaded suture anchor. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. Re. 36,020 to Moore et al. discloses a method and apparatus for tying suture to bone.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a suture management method and system that allows aiding a surgeon while tying knots in sutures during surgery in a manner to preclude suture tangling.
In this respect, the suture management method and system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of aiding a surgeon while tying knots in sutures during surgery in a manner to preclude suture tangling.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved suture management method and system which can be used for aiding a surgeon while tying knots in sutures during surgery in a manner to preclude suture tangling. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.